dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rincewind vs Dan Hibiki
2018-07-23 (2)-0.png|My original Rincewind vs Dan Hibiki.png|Peep's version Rincewind VS Dan Hibik DBX.jpg|Azlanmaya14 makes Rincewind look like the depressed sod he is. Good job! Rincewind vs Dan Hibiki '''is GalactaK's 3rd DBX. It features Rincewind the Wizzard from the Discworld book series go up against Dan Hibiki from the Street Fighter video game series. '''Description Discworld vs Street Fighter! Little-Known series vs Gargantuan series! These two have subordinates who can fight better than they can, but which of these two is the better fighter? Is luck going to side with the cowardly wizzard, or the creator of a shi-I mean poor fighting technique? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX FIGHT Rincewind was calmly strolling through the streets of the city state of Ankh-Morporkh. He knew the place well. After all, he had been assistant librarian at Unseen University, the premium school for wizardry on the Disc. Of course, that was before and during his time of reluctantly having to save the Discworld from winged whatsnames and lords who did everything perfectly and, at one point, the bloody apocalypse. That was all over now. Rincewind: Thank the gods it's all over. I swear, if I have to go on another adventure... His sentence was destined to remain unfinished as, at that moment, a man came flying out of the window of the Mended Drum tavern and into the oozing, claggy waters of the river Ankh. Rincewind: Oh ye gods! I know that fights happen here as often as somebody swears, but they don't usually land there! He indicated the Ankh to nobody in particular as he spoke. Rincewind: Most people land in the centre of the Ankh, not all the way over to the other side! Dashing in, partly to see what in Om's name was going on as another man flew out and partly because he was desperate for a drink, Rincewind saw a man in pink pyjamas with a rope round his hips (as far as Rincewind could tell anyway) clenching a fist and screaming in delight. Rincewind went over to the bartender. Rincewind: One lemonade. Just as Rincewind was about to start drinking: Dan Hibiki: Hey, you! Your'e a wizard! Try and magic me why don't you? Rincewind: Sorry, I can't perform magic. I haven't even made level 0 yet. Most wizards achieve that at birth. Dan just sniggered and got into a fighting stance. HERE WE GO!!! Dan leapt at Rincewind, knocking him off his stool. Following up with a few puches, Dan revelled in what would be another victory out of so many in this town. His victory was short-lived. Rincewind, in a fit of anger, lashed out, landing punches, kicks and yet more punches on Dan's chest. Rincewind was beginning to feel puffed out after that fit of rage, which Dan saw as his chance. Dan began using an overconfident taunt, before using his dankukyaku technique leaving Rincewind with a bloodied jaw. The wizard got up before getting punched time after time after time and sent crashing into a wall with another Dankukyaku move. Dan: All right! Nobody can take my Saikyo style moves! Rincewind: You're mad! But if you think I'm doing anything-'' Suddenly, he was wrenched up by Dan. Rincewind cried for help, but this is Ankh-Morporkh, so nobody did anything to help the wretched wizzard. Rincewind suddenly remembered something that could free him. He thrust out his leg and kicked Dan in- well, you know. It wasn't much, but it did make Dan drop Rincewind and wince. A punch to the head made Dan throw up. a second kick in the groin made Dan vomit. Deciding to take things outside, Dan unleashed a kick of his own, knocking a hapless Rincewind onto the pavement. He checked the streets for any cloaked men carrying scythes. None. That was a start. Before he could think further, Dan had hit Rincewind once with his knee and again with his elbow. This time, it was Rinceind's turn to throw up. He begged for mercy. It came in the form of a very weak slap. He begged again. This time, Dan fired a hadoken. It vaporised when it came in contact with Rincewind's skin. Dan unleashed a flurry of punches and taunts before his natural instincts told him to run for his life. Something very fast and very dangerous was approaching him. It was...dun dun duuun… a large, metal-bound chest with hundreds of tiny legs. Dan ran for a short while, wondering why it wasn't attacking Rincewind. Then, it dawned on Dan. Rincewind was the chest's master. The Luggage came hurtling through the usual Ankh-Morporkh throng towards Dan. How dare Dan attack its master! Dan made the mistake of stopping to fight it. This was the last mistake he ever made. Rincewnd casually walked back into the mended drum. Another normal day for him would be over. '''DBX' Conclusion This game's winner is: Rincewind! Trivia * This is a first in many ways for GalactaK: * It is the first DBX done by GalactaK to feature a Street Fighter character. * It is the first DBX done by GalactaK to feature a Discworld character. * It is the first DBX done by GalactaK in which the winner wins thanks to outside help. * It is the first DBX done by GalactaK in which it is unclear how the loser dies. However, in the Discworld novels that feature Rincewind and the Luggage, the Luggage kills its enemies by trampling or eating them most of the time. * It is the first DBX done by GalactaK where two people of the same sex fight. * It is the first DBX done by GalactaK to feature a book character. * The moment in which Rincewind checks the street for any cloaked men carrying scythes (soory it's unclear) is due to him having a fear of death. Death appears at moments in Rincewind's life when he may have a chance of dying. By Death being absent, Rincewind knows he'll survive the encounter. * Other Discworld references include the use of Om, a God in-universe who isn't that powerful thanks to not being believed in by that many people. The pub fight in the mended drum tavern is another reference, but it's expected. In almost each of its appearances, a pub fight has started, is brewing, has ceased or is going on. Rincewind also asks for a lemonade from the bartender, something he did in the ninth book, Eric. Nobody helping Rincewind thanks to him being in Ankh Morporkh is something many people do to each other in the city state. However many people, especially the wizards, hate Rincewind, at one point trying to kill him. The quote ' He thrust out his leg and kicked Dan in- well, you know.' is almost directly taken from the book The Truth, which Rincewind doesn't appear in. Next Time 'Oh. Hi. Welcome to my Schoolhouse!' 'This Book is to be ordered but it is never to be read!' Baldi vs I. M. Meen! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Discworld vs. Street Fighter themed DBX fights Category:GalactaK Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Magic vs. Fist Fights Category:Weaklings themed DXs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only themed DBX Fights Category:Boys only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys only themed DBXs Category:Male Vs Male Category:Books vs Video Games themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed DBX Fights